Never Forget
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: Harry had never expected this. He had never thought he could be so broken. He wasn't alone, no he was never alone. He was with the man with the purest soul he had ever met. Dean Winchester, life was about to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do not own SPN or HP.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,784  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> This chapter? Just language really.

**A/N:** So, I don't think this is very good, at all. It was just something that was bugging me. If I get a good enough response on it, I'll keep writing it. No more than 4 chapters, updated either weekly or bi weekly. So, review and tell me what you think. Not Beta'ed

**Title**: Never Forget.

"Always alone..." Shrugging his jacket on, Harry left his apartment for the last time. Twirling his keys, he locked the door and grabbed the bag that was left laying on the floor. What would he do now? Walk until he felt the sky start to pour and he was soaked to the bone? Harry sighed, green eyes aching and bloodshot.

"Hey! Kid!" Harry turned around, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you!" Shaking his head wearily, Harry stopped walking and allowed a sleek black car to pull up. _'Probably not the best idea,'_ he thought, shoulders slumped.

As the car stopped beside him, Harry noticed how the rain was really starting to go now. Like bullets being shot from the sky. Wrapping the jacket around him tightly, he wiped some of the rain off of his face. "What do you want?" He asked, voice raspy from yelling.

Squinting, Harry angled his head away from the window of the car, trying to get a better angle to see who was behind the wheel. Taking in the appearance of the stranger, he couldn't help but marvel at how young the man had to be. _'Twenty at the most,' _ Harry decided. '_Only a year older than myself.' _

The young man raised his hands in the universal sign of "I mean no harm". He gave a grin and rolled down his window a little more before sticking his head out. "My name is Dean Winchester. I was just wondering if you knew that the next town is a good twenty miles out and you seem to be walking from the only apartment complex in thirty."

Harry glanced around, not realizing he had come so far. He cursed and pulled his bag farther on his shoulder. "I knew..." He murmured, wrinkling his nose as he shifted and felt his jeans stick to his leg. "Kind of..."

Dean rolled his eyes and flicked on the lights of the car. Harry held back a gasp as he saw what Dean Winchester really looked like. _'Fuck me,' _Harry thought.

"Are you running from something-or someone?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing in some amount of concern.

"Of course not." Harry replied, "If I was running from someone I would be running, not walking. I'm good though, thanks for as-" Harry stopped talking and bent over as coughs racked his body. Dean shut off his car and got out, hand coming out to help the man stand up.

Harry took a short breath once he stopped coughing and wiped his mouth, he frowned as he felt something wet on his hand. "Blood," he whispered, staring at the back of his hands, horrified.

"Probably tore your throat or it got to dry. Doubt its anything to worry about." Dean said, leaning against his car door. "Do you want a ride somewhere?"

Licking his lips, Harry smiled slightly. "I'm okay. It's just a little rain, I can walk... Somewhere."

Rolling his eyes, Dean shrugged, opening his door and going around the passenger side. "Come on," He waved his arm towards the door, "Get inside. You'll freeze to death before you get to the town."

Harry bit his lip, glancing at Dean wearily. Slowly he walked to the door and slipped inside. He briefly felt sorry for the nice leather that he was ruining. Once Dean got inside and started the car again, Harry grimaced. "Thanks for driving me, but I really am sorry about how wet I'm getting the leather."

Sly green eyes watched as Dean gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter, seemed he wasn't too happy about the leather being ruined. "You can help me clean it," he grumbled, taking a right at the interstate. Harry briefly wondered where they actually were, it would be interesting to know where his magic had taken him.

"So, why are you willing to pick up random strangers on the side of the road?" Harry bit his lip, looking at Dean with big eyes.

Dean shrugged, eyes staying on the road. "You looked lonely. Thought I could give you a ride, try out being a gentleman and what not." Clearly Dean was uncomfortable explaining why he let Harry ride in his car. Harry cocked his head to the side, curiosity overwhelming him.

Closing his eyes and letting his magic out, he sensed Dean and almost gasped as he felt the power behind Dean's soul. Instinctively his magic cowered and he knew he would be safe in Dean's presence, from Dean at least. His eyes opened and he caught Dean's questioning gaze.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, heart racing as he realized that he was potentially in the presence of someone with more power than Albus Dumbledore. His gaze turned towards the window and he watched as the water trickled down the window, wondering if the earth was as silent as it seemed in the car. Was everyone facing the same problems tonight? Were they all making life altering decisions today? Maybe taking a left instead of a right...

'_I'm being stupid,'_ Harry thought, _'Of course people are making life altering decisions tonight, just like I am. I wonder if I should have just stayed at the apartment. He...he probably didn't mean it._' Harry blinked away the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. 'He loves me. He wouldn't cheat on me. It was just my imagination, yeah...'

Unnoticed, Dean watched Harry fight an internal battle and sighed, chick flick moments were really not his style. He glanced at the sign as he drove passed and smiled slightly when he saw that there was a gas station within the mile and then the town within ten. Sammy wouldn't mind someone staying the night with them. '_Dad might be a problem if he's at the motel tonight.' _Dean decided he didn't really care. If Harry asked to stay the night, there was no way Dean was saying no.

Dean pulled into the Gas station and shut the car off, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Food?"

"Sure," Harry replied, eyes scanning the little building in front of them. "Is it safe to get food from...in there?" He asked, disgust seeping into his words. The gas station had to be two decades old-at least-it was dirty looking and he swore that he could see the cobwebs from here.

Chuckling, Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Course it's safe. What do you think, you're gonna walk in there and someone's gonna kill you? Newsflash sweetheart, not everything is like the movies." They both got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. The hair on the back of Dean's neck raised and he slipped his hand to the gun strapped to his side.

The lights flickered and Dean sighed, he called out to Harry and motioned towards his car. He would rather not deal with a possible hunt right now. He just got back from a hunt. Rolling his shoulders he watched as Harry bolted for the car, nerves getting the best of him. Dean mentally made a not to have his dad stop at the gas station on his way back and to check it out.

Dean walked back to the car and cast one last look at the creepy station, glad they were leaving. He started up the car and reversed, planning to get as far away as possible. "So," he started, "that might have been just a little creepy."

Harry let out a harsh laugh, "A little? Really? It was giving off the fucking serial killer vibe." Dean shrugged, not denying this. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped, he shouldn't have needed to stop. Food? They had food at their room. Dean watched the road carefully and drove, trying to ignore the deafening silence.

What to do... Dean pondered his thoughts as the Impala raced down the high way; it shouldn't be too much longer till they got to the motel. This was going to be...interesting, that's for sure. Dean almost grinned as he looked over at the man sitting in the seat beside him. He was different, this guy seemed to almost resonate with power, something called Dean to him, begging him to get closer-to _touch_.

Harry was different, Dean already knew this. Every instinct was screaming at him, telling him two different things. One to get as close as possible and the other to flee. To run as far away as he could ever get, to protect his family. Dean bit his lip, taking a left to turn into the parking lot of the motel. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized he had managed to get them there without even realizing it... "Bad ass," Dean laughed at his own comment, receiving a weird look from Harry.

"So," Dean paused, turning in his seat to face the ragged man. "You could either buy a motel room, but I can already tell you they don't have a spare room, or you could hang out with me a bit longer and pass out on the extra bed in my room. Up to you."

Harry sighed and began to contemplate his options. Dean's was obviously probably the best thing to do. Unless he was some serial murdering rapist. _'With a soul that bright?'_ Anything was possible though. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry smiled and accepted Deans offer of the extra bed. _Nobody would fucking care if I died anyways_.'Harry thought a sneer marring his lips. Sadness flashed through his eyes before quickly clouding over in defeat. Nobody would ever really care about him.

Harry was startled back to reality when Dean poked him, light green eyes looking slightly worried. "Come on, " he whispered, "time to get to sleep." Harry nodded before slowly getting out of the car, eyes sweeping the lot, looking for any danger. Nothing, all had been silent the last few months.

Harry watched as Dean unlocked the door and he wrapped his arms around himself. He followed Dean into the room and stopped dead. There was a young teen in one of the beds. Probably no older than fifteen. "Fuck," Harry exclaimed, "Are you a fucking pedophile?"

Dean turned around, eyes wide and cheeks reddened in anger. "That's my little brother, you idiot! I'm not a sicko!"

Harry nodded slightly and saw that the couch was unoccupied. "If you say so," he muttered. Collapsing on the old couch he side as he sunk into the warmth. "Just don't molest me while I'm sleeping." Ignoring Dean's angry tirade, he drifted off to sleep. Nightmares overwhelming him, and the feeling of betrayal getting stronger every moment he dwelled on what happened earlier that night.

**A/N:** Get's worse as it goes on, doesn't it? Yeah, so please review though, to let me know if this is even worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own  
>Word Count: 1519<br>Warnings: SLASH! -Forgot to mention that last chapter.. HET!-Only fair to warn for both. Language! Dean being Dean! Johnny coming in! Uh... Other stuff. OOC! Soul-Bondings... Just stuff. Read on to find out. Lol. NOT BETA'ED.

Chapter 2:

It was with a start that Harry woke up. Shouting and the sound of something breaking made him jump off of the couch, rolling to the floor. In an instant he felt a body get in front of him, lifting him and shielding him. The man, for it could not be a woman, was tense and was obviously one of the people screaming.

Groggily he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. "Wha' the fu'?" He felt the arms holding him tighten and he blinked a couple of times, eyes getting rid of the layer of grime. Another loud should echoed through the room and Harry watched in a detached sort of way as Dean, because after only a couple of hours Harry knew he would be able to recognize Dean's voice anywhere, screamed back. Harry wriggled out of his grasp, mentally pouting about the height difference.

"What's going on?" He asked, more coherent than the last time he tried to speak. His eyes scanned the room, passing over the teenager he had spotted yesterday. He looked fine, a little mad but nothing seemed to be wrong. Harry kept moving his eyes, expecting to see something horrifying when his eyes met a man's and he gasped. John Bloody Winchester was standing on the other side of the room, shards of glass near his feet.

Harry groaned, already imagining what had happened. "Fuck my life," he whispered, wanting to bang his head into the wall multiple times. "Your _that_ Winchester. Awesome, I'm just going to leave now..."

John growled and picked up the shotgun that was leaning on the wall. "Where do you think you're going, _Witch_?" Harry shook his head and watched as Dean tensed, he could almost see the fight that his instincts were putting him through. Believe what his soul was telling him or believe his father?

"You know, Johnny, it's not nice to call me a girl. I've already explained this to you. Dean, can you let me explain before you decide to blow me to pieces?" Harry paused for a second after the last line came out of his mouth. He widened his eyes, hoping Dean didn't catch it. A giggle sounded throughout the room and he watched as Sam fell back onto the bed, rolling in near silent laughter. Harry pouted, words always like to screw with him.

"I- _Fuck." _ Dean balled his fists together and turned towards Harry. "What's the _truth_? Are you a fucking demon dealing witch?" Harry flinched minutely.

"Such nasty language..."

"Stop FUCKING with ME!" Dean yelled, seconds away from exploding.

Harry took a step back as he saw the pure anger radiating from Dean's eyes. Why the hell was he reacting so strongly to this? They had never met before, so they weren't lovers, they weren't friends, they weren't co workers... Harry swallowed and quietly asked for Dean to go to the car with him.

As they were walking, Harry pushed his magic out and tried to find why they were already so connected. He watched as a small string of soul attached them together. '_Shit,'_ he thought, panic taking over. How could a soul bond be forming so quickly? It only ever formed this quickly if one person was dying and needed the other person to stabilize them and give them a higher chance of survival..

He cocked his head to the side, was Dean dying? No, he wasn't showing any physical signs of an ill person, he hadn't limped or coughed in Harry's direction since he met him. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Deciding quickly, Harry knew he would do a magical exam of Dean later, just to make sure. Something, or the soul bond as he knew now, was pulling him to protect Dean, to make sure he was _safe and loved_. "Too fast," he grumbled quietly. "Nothing is ever supposed to happen this fast."

Harry watched as Dean stiffly made his way to the car, getting in the driver's seat almost immediately. Following quickly, Harry slid into the passenger side and flinched as he heard a gun cock. Things always had to be the hard way with the Winchesters. "You don't need that..." Harry said, voice barely above a whisper.

Dean snorted, eyes glinting with uncertainty. "So, what are you? A witch like my dad believes? Or are you just some fucking monster that decided getting in good with the Winchester boys was a good idea?" Harry watched as Dean's hands waivered on the gun, blood draining from the tightening fingers.

"I'm not a witch. I do have magic though." He shrugged, eyes meeting Dean's, trying to reassure him that it meant nothing. That he wasn't pure evil like he was raised to believe.

Taking a steadying breath, Dean lowered his gun slightly, "What kind of magic?" His voice held a note of anger and uncertainty. He was taking a leap of faith, in a stranger he barely knew. Wonderful.

"Over in the UK there are these little pockets of witches and wizards, except, we don't sell our soul for the power. We're born with it, you know? It's inherent. Just like our eye color and hair color. We can't control it. Some people are born with it, some aren't. We're like any other human beings... Just less physically challenged. There are good people and bad people, don't get me wrong. We aren't saints, and not all of us are like Merlin. Some kill, torture, maim, and rape others are nice respectable human beings. Please don't shoot me?" Harry raised his hands in a mock surrendering pose and laughed a little at Dean's perplexed expression.

"Dad always said there was no such thing as people born with magic."

"And your dad is always right, right? Yeah, he's an idiot. DON'T SHOOT!" Harry glared as Dean's twitching hand. "Holy fuck, he has you trained well doesn't he?" Gulping, Harry wondered if that was a little out of line. John Winchester was Dean's father. He shouldn't be insulting him to Dean's face. Sighing, Harry pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "That was uncalled for... What I mean was that John doesn't know everything. Although, you know, when he tried to gank me last year, I did try to explain. He just kept on chanting, acting like that was gonna kill me or something."

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Harry shrugged giving him a "what can you do?" look.

"What... so, you're a witch who was born with magic..? You didn't suck a demon's dick to get it?" Dean looked down, confused beyond belief. What else had his father been telling him that was wrong?

"Wizard, Dean, I'm not a chick. My god, you and your dad are a lot alike. In a good way though, like kind of a good way. I actually don't know if someone would classify that as good. It's kind of scary actually. Two Winchesters who are equally as stubborn and who like to hunt. The Supernatural creatures of the world should be shaking in their boots." Harry felt it before it actually happened. There was a rumble in his chest and his throat had a tickle. He started coughing, large heaving coughs that had a rattle sound to them. "What the hell?" He coughed, spraying blood into his hands.

He looked at them and looked at Dean's pale, strained face. If Dean wasn't the one dying, was he?

-0-

Emotionless. That's how he felt. It's how he always felt, he tried to push it away again and again. He covered it with anger and rage, hoping that he would actually feel something, anything. The rage made him who he is today, the pathetic man that couldn't get anything right.

Revenge. Could that be considered a feeling? He felt the need for revenge, but that was about it. His boys sparked a feeling of love sometimes, maybe pride, but usually he was numb as he stared at them-trying to recreate what he once felt.

_Broke. Useless. Pathetic_. The words echoed through his mind as he watched the door slam behind Dean. His boy had picked up the Witch on the side of the road, and now he felt more dead than ever. Even the feeling of anger wasn't coming as easily as it used too. A witch.. and his boy. He could accept that. Maybe. If what the witch had said all those years ago was true. He was a natural born, he could deal with that.

Could he deal with Dean becoming more attached to Harry than Sam or home though? Probably not, Dean is the one who had kept him going all those years ago, he's the one who pushed him to try to feel love again... John sighed and leaned against the wall, face set in determination.

He would try to get along with the witch boy, if Dean decided to keep him around that was. Life was going to be chaotic, John decided.

_Broke. Useless. Pathetic. _

He could accept a witch if he really needed too. It was life. He was just going to go along with it.

A/N: I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Just saying. You guys made my week. Like... I think I have 20, which is amazing for one chapter. So, another 20 for chapter 2 would be awesome-JK. As you see I'm continuing with this story. Yeah, only going to be a couple of chapters.. And, yeah. I don't really like my writing style too much, it honestly annoys me. The last couple hundred words especially... Well, please review!

CDFK


	3. Filler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 835  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language.  
><strong>An:** Not a chapter, just a filler.

John glanced down at the book that Harry had lent him. Something about getting him to trust him, about beleiving that he was actually a natural born wizard. Sighing, John flipped the page, eyes catchng the word Dementor before going on. Dementor, what an odd word...

It meant nothing though. Nothing that woul ever be imporant. What was important right now was Dean and Sam...and maybe Harry. Maybe, there wasn't really linking anything from Harry to his family that would make him stay for a long time. However, if Dean formed an attachment to the boy it could be troublesome.

Life, John thought, just got better and better.

=0=

Harry breathed deeply and snuggled into Dean's back. He really didn't want to face the fucking world right now. He was in a bad mood and Dean still wasn't trusting him as much. He could be sick, he could be dying. _The bond was forming too fast. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' _harry chanted, burrowing his head even farther between Dean's shoulder blades. Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't the shit be thrown on someone elses shoulders for once. With a jolt, Harry realised that he wasn't afraid to die, he wasn't afraid to be sick... He just didn't want to drag Dean down with him.

"It's not fair." Harry moaned into Dean's back and then ignored the question that came from Dean's mouth. He didn't want Dean to suffer needlessly over a guy he had just met. He didn't want to make Dean miserable, to taunt him with happiness and then snatch it back. He hadn't even told him what was going on yet... No word about the sould bond that was almost ready to be completely formed, and no word about how Harry could be dying. Harry was silent, and he had a feeling that it would all come back to bite him in the ass.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, peeling Harry's arm from around his waist and flipping them over so he was leaning over Harry. "You've been oddly quiet since last week." It was natural to Dean, to ask questions, to silently ask if they were okay. Maybe he hated chick flicks, but he hated it even more when something was wrong with someone he held close. (_Cared for_ was something he couldn't admit yet. Sure, he liked Harry, but that was too mushy and too soon even for most people. Dean especially.)

"I've been here pretty long, haven't I? Originally I was only supposed to spend the night, not the entire week or month or whatever." Harry bit his lip, eyes slowly moving around the room, avoiding Dean's eyes at all costs. The soul bond tugged viciously at his heart, telling him that it was almost too late to sever the connection. He had to do it soon. He had to tell Dean to let him go, to let him run away and protect him from the pain that staying with Harry would cause.

"It doesn't really matter. Your here because I want you here and Dad still isn't totally convinced that you're innocent yet. Being a natural born wizard/witch/thing doesn't mean you haven't commited some act of evil that would require him to gank you." Dean shrugged, leaning down a little more to invade what was left of Harry's personal space. "Now, what's really bothering you?"

He should leave it, Dean knows he shouldn't push the subject anymore. But he has too, he has to dig deeper to find the answer. It was like this pulsing need, telling him to protect and care. It was frightneing, he had only felt the overwhelming need to protect and care for Sammy in his life. Now a random sranger fucking popped into his life and he was feeling all of these stupid emotions. They made him mad also, they made his fire burn even harder and the flames licked the inside of his body, stroking the anger.

Dean's eyes twitched, jaw clenching as he thought about the situation. He was already wrapped around Harry's finger. He was, and he couldn't even give an example. If he had known Harry for a couple of years and he was finally comfortable enough to admit that he was in love, but he hadn't! He had known Harry for a week. A _week._

"Dean...?" Harry poked his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "You were kind of off in your own little world."

Dean met Harry's eyes and his anger calmed. He really didn't have anthing to be mad at. A slight ache resonated throughout his chest and he ignored it. It wasn't Harry's fault that his body decided to have a huge hormonal rage at him and make him fall in love with him instantly. It's whatever, Dean decided.

**A/N**: So, yeah, I got 15 reviews last chapter. Pretty good :D I was kind of upset at first though, because I got like one... And then they started trickling in. However, I'm kind of being pounded with school work. This is a late, kind of shitty update. So, SORRY. Please review though and I'll update with a real chapter before the month ends. THANK YOU.

REVIEW AND YOU SHALL BE LOVED FOREVER.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1, 539  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Stuff? I don't know. Anything I've previously mentioned.  
><strong>AN:** Don't ask me to explain what took so long. Just...a bunch of crap. This is my fifth time writing this chapter. I'm sticking with it.

Chapter 4:

Harry stared at the mirror and glanced down again. His hipbones were sticking out more than they did a week or two ago. "What the hell?" He murmured, fingers dragging along dry skin. His hands moved along new hallows his body had created in the past days. His eyes were transfixed, trying to imagine that he could see his skin being pulled tighter across his bones every second he was there. Was there anything else different? Harry inspected his whole body, trying to find any other problems.

A couple of bruises caught his eyes but he waved them off. He could have gotten them doing anything around here. Fighting with John, fighting with Dean, playing soccer with Sam, etc. The list goes on. _'Life,'_ Harry thought, eyes scanning the bathroom he was holed up in. _'Life is just fan-fucking-tastic.'_ Harry eyes flicked to the mirror one last time before opening the door and disappearing. He would ignore the bruises and the rapid weight loss, if it got any worse maybe he would go see a doctor. Maybe...

-0-

He tapped the floor gently, waiting for any sign of life coming from the bathroom. What had it been? Ten minutes? Maybe twenty since Harry said he would be ready. '_Not like we're going to prom or something._' Dean thought with a scowl. They were going to the freaking library to research some stuff. Harry wouldn't tell him what and he had been continuously dodging questions on the subject. To top it off, not only was he not answering question and just taking forever to get ready, he was also losing weight. Fast.

Dean shook his head, a growl building up inside of his throat, ready to spill. He had taken way to much shit from everyone lately. It was always, "Dean do this!" or "Dean! Come over here!"

"_Dean!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"Dean!" _

Again and again he was called, ordered to do something or other. He was sick of it. Taking it from Sammy was one thing. He could deal with Sammy bitching at him all the time, that was natural, and expected. Having his dad at the motel with them was not okay. He was constantly yelling or reading those damn books, this stupid look on his face. Then there was Harry. Avoiding him most days and then clinging to him on other days. It was confusing and tiring.

Dean glanced up and watched as Harry made his way out of the spare bedroom. He looked a lot more pale than normal, the healthy glow that had been gradually fading was gone completely. Immediately Dean was set on red alert as Harry rubbed the side of his head. He only did that when a headache was coming on, and when he got head ache's he could be worse than Sam in bitch mode.

"Ready to go?" He asked, deciding it was best not to mention anything. He stopped leaning against the wall and started to head for the door when he heard Harry moan. He looked back and his eyes widened as he saw the man sway dangerously. Dean took two steps toward Harry before he dark-haired went down hard. "Fuck," Dean hissed, dropping to his knees and getting close. "Harry? Harry! Wake up."

Dean placed his hand on the side of the pale neck and breathed a sigh of relief as a light pulse was found. He raked his eyes over Harry's body, looking for obvious signs that the wizard had hurt himself in the fall. Nothing. Just the thin look to his skin and the washed out cheeks. Dean bit his lip, eyes crinkling as he thought about what to do. Calling an ambulance and getting him to the hospital would cost a lot of money, and he didn't even know if it was anything major. _'Of course it couldn't possibly be anything major,'_ a snide voice snapped inside of Dean's head. _'He's just laying there motionless and not responding to anything you do.'_

Grimacing, Dean shook Harry's shoulder and watched in horror as his head lolled, not even getting a flutter of an eyelid. He should call 911, he knew he should, but his phone wasn't on him and Harry never carried one. Irritating wizard. Dean made sure Harry was still breathing, and no blood could be found either, before getting up and rushing to a phone by the wall. He dialed the emergency number and waited, not taking his eyes off of the spot where Harry had fallen.

Soon he was off of the phone and back to his friend's side, waiting for the sound of a siren to comfort him. To let him know that everything would be okay. "Great," Dean murmured. "Dad's going to have a bitch fit when he realizes I'm gonna let a bunch of strangers into the room and then leave with them. Your fault." Dean jokingly poked Harry in the side, eliciting a moan from the boys throat. The first sound he had made since falling.

Dean searched Harry face for anything that would indicate he was waking up. Nothing. The moan had just been one of pain, Dean had caused him pain in an already painful situation. Now he felt even worse. Hours seemed to pass by before Harry was taken away in an ambulance, Dean following closely in the impala. He didn't even leave a note for his dad or Sam.

It would be hours before he even thought about anything other than Harry. The strings around his soul tugging and pulling viciously.

-0-

John glared at the door to the motel, watching as policemen and woman walked around, looking for any evidence of anything. "It wasn't a crime that was committed here." John hissed, getting right up into one of the police officers face. "My son had to take his friend to the hospital because he fell and hit his goddamned head! It's not as if somebody was murdered. He. Hit. His. Head." Maybe he was over reacting-when wasn't he these days?-but they wouldn't leave. Sam had finally just started walking to the hospital, sick and tired of waiting to be allowed into the motel.

The officer glared at him, mouth being pulled into a fierce scowl. "You need to learn some respect. We'll be done here when we're done. You complaining and standing around acting like an ass isn't going to make us work any faster." The officer moved forward, taking in John's expression. "Hit me and you go to jail for assaulting an officer." The man's fierce demeanor lessened slightly. "How about I give you a ride to the hospital so you can be with your boy? We're going to be a couple of hours still."

John clenched his fist, expecting rage to overwhelm him. Nothing though. No anger fogged his brain and made him do something stupid. He felt...relieved as he nodded and followed the nameless man into his cruiser. This is ridiculous, John would later recall thinking. He shouldn't feel so calm around this- this _man_ when he hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with his sons in _years_.

The anger was gone, and John felt like the world was crashing on his shoulders. He had treated his boys- he had treated _everyone_ like they were scum on his shoe. He had only a few moments of clarity in his years filled with anger. John watched silently as they pulled into the hospitals parking lot. The officer looked over at him, a small smile on his face.

"You look a lot more relaxed now. Usually people are more nervous after being in a cop car. " He said, voice low. "Your son is probably waiting for you."

John reached out blindly as the man went to get out of the car. "Don't leave me alone?"

-0-

Harry stared at his doctor, surprise and horror written all over his face. "You're joking right? This is all just a big, _very big_, misunderstanding. You're going to joke and tell me that you were wrong. That I don't have- _that_."

Dr. Bradford sighed and looked at his chart again, Harry could tell he hated this part of his job. The man took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Harry's eyes for the second time within seconds. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's there and you are going to need to take it seriously. It's in its infancy stages right now, but it could progress to being fatal in a matter of months."

Harry let his head fall back onto the pillow-ignoring the twinge of pain that accompanied the act-and let the hopeless feeling wash over him.

So, he was the one sick after all.

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. School and stuff. I also wrote this chapter like five times. Thanks for all of the reviews... Although, I have been getting less and less each chapter. Not cool.. **

**I don't really know if I like this chapter. Not Beta'ed like usual. **

**Review please, I'm really having a rough time writing with no feedback. To those who do review: THANK YOU. **

**P.S I have a tumblr for my fanficiton and original writing now. Go to my page for more information. **


	5. IMPORTANT

Author's notes:

So, yeah, first off can I just apologize? Sorry...about everything.

**Never Forget:** I'm abandoning this story. Maybe putting it up for adoption. I don't know. I can't seem to write to it anymore and I don't like the way the first couple of chapters went. And the last chapter review count was kind of disappointing, but that didn't really affect my decision. If someone wants to take this over and clean it up and then write more to it, I would be happy to let you use it. Not like this is some original, amazing story or something.

**Worse than selling your soul:** I just can't. Its...this story is really bad you guys. I hate it now. I can't even stand to think about Glee, never mind watch it or write a fan fiction. I'm sorry, but this too I am abandoning. Again, if anybody wants to adopt it, PM me and I would be happy to give you the "rights" to the story.


End file.
